Alone
by Acornstorm
Summary: I was left alone when I was a kit. I stumbled across the clans. I was starving. They didn't know what to do with me. They called me a rogue, and sometimes a kittypet. But all I wanted was to finally be safe. My name is Monty. This is my story.
1. Prologue

The hawk swooped closer. I mewled for help, but none came. My mother stood before me, her warm tail swept around me protectively. She was brave.

I wanted to grow up and be like her one day. She brushed my nose with her own, before hurrying me under a clump of grass. "I'll be back." She murmured in my ear. I didn't want her to leave. "Promise?" I squeak.

She pauses, before looking me in the eye. "I promise." There was sadness in those blue eyes.

She licks me once more on the cheek before streaking off over the hilly moor, the hawk circling after her. I did as I was told, watching her silver pelt streak over the dry hill.

Suddenly, with a great whoosh, the hawk dropped to the ground like a stone. I held my breath. Was it dead? But then it rose up again, mighty wings beating against the wind.

A silver shape was clutched in its razor sharp talons. It fought, I could see from all the way over here that it was biting and clawing and hissing. Then I realized what it was.

"Mother! No! You promised!" An echoing yowl came back over the hills. "Stay strong Monty!" It called. I started to race after the hawk, but it was already fading into the distance. I didn't care.

Fighting panic, I kept running; paw steps thudding across the coarse moor. Then, with a last bat of the hawk's mighty wings, a flash of silver and a last, echoing yowl, my mother was gone. That was the last I ever saw of her. I was alone.

**A/N: Thanks everybody, for reading the prologue of my story! This is the shortest part of the story there's gonna be, I swear! **

**I value _c__reative _criticism, and I hope you can stop by with any helpful tips for this fanfic, I'll be forever grateful that you used up a couple of minutes to write a review for this story! And tell me what you think, too! Should I continue? That's pretty much it, I hope you enjoy my story! Read on! -Acornstorm ;3**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Not for the first time, I considered giving up. _No_. I thought as I stumbled towards the distant tree line. _I will be brave. Like my mother._

That thought always brought a sharp pang to my heart every time. She was dead and I knew it. It was like a bright flame had been put out in my heart. She wasn't coming back. But I wouldn't say it out loud. That would make it seem true.

I kept going, concentrating instead on putting one paw in front of the other.

I hadn't eaten since the hawk and I was sure my weary paws were going to give way to tiredness any moment now. I looked towards the trees. They still seemed a sky length away.

Suddenly I saw a flash of silver. A flame of hope flared up in my chest, filling me with a new sort of energy. Despite my hunger, my sleepiness, my sadness, despite everything, I sprinted towards those trees, using the last of my energy.

"Mother!" I even had to strength to yowl. The silver shape turned towards me. It started to run towards me. It had to be my mother. I put on an extra burst of energy. "Mother! I'm coming!" We were so close.

Suddenly I stopped. This wasn't my mother. Now that the cat wasn't a silver blur I could see that. The bright flame of hope died away in my chest. It felt like losing her all over again.

It was a tom, with his teeth bared, still running towards me. Now all I wanted was a warm bed and some food. How could I have been so stupid? I almost yowled in despair. I didn't notice the tom was almost upon me.

He suddenly leapt on me with a terrifying yowl. I gave a little squeak of surprise. "What are you doing on Windclan territory, rogue?" I just shook my head. "W-Windclan?" The tom was really only a little bigger than me, but I could feel the strength in those paws. "Surely you must know of the four clans in the forest!" I shook my head again, barely listening to what he was saying, my eyes and my heart were both blank.

"She's gone." I say, swallowing a lump in my throat. When the tom looked confused, I said, "My mother's gone." I wanted to feel sad that it was true, happy that someone had found me, that I wasn't completely alone in this world. But I couldn't. It was just a big, empty void.

The tom's hard eyes softened. He seemed to sense my hopelessness, my sadness. He nudged me in the side. "Come on, kit. I'll take you back to my camp." I nodded, but really I wasn't listening. He guided me gently with his tail to what he called 'camp.'

The walk didn't take long. As we got back, the smell of many cats filled my senses. I forgot about the last few days for a moment. I cowered back. I could see the entrance, it was a bit like where I lived with my mother. It had clumps of grass around the outside of a bowl like shape in the ground.

Cautiously, I took one step forward. The tom sniffed impatiently. I quickly hurried along, making sure to stay close behind the cat. Suddenly, the smell of rabbit filled my senses, making my green eyes water. My empty stomach grumbled. I hadn't eaten for days.

We entered the camp through an opening between two clumps of prickly gorse bushes, and I took in my new surroundings. There were many nests around the place. _This must be where all the cats sleep! I wonder if I'll get to sleep in one of those, too. _

What was once normal for me, now seemed like luxury. Suddenly I noticed the other cats. There had to be at least twenty, most of which whom had their eyes glued to my own grey pelt. There were a few hostile glares, but most cats seemed more curious than angry.

Never the less, I was very frightened. Not that I'd admit it to any of these cats. "Wait here." The silver tom muttered, padding into a sort of hole in the ground that I guessed was a den. A moment later he emerged with another cat. The cat had a glossy black pelt. He looked my up and down with narrowed eyes.

"This tom, Shadestar. He doesn't have anyone left. We have to take him in, you know he's probably still around kit age." Shadestar nodded briskly. "Very well. We will keep him until he is strong enough to return to the wild. Unless he truly proves himself, that will be what we shall do. He will become an apprentice, and carry out the normal apprentice duties. Or… "

He paused. "Snowfall is ready to take on an apprentice, don't you think? What's your name, kit?" "Monty, Shadestar." I bounced around a little, though not quite sure what they were talking about. They were going to take me into their clan? Just like that?

"I will go to her now." Shadestar padded off to another den. The silver cat turned to me. "Do you know much about herbs, kit?" I nod. My mother always said it was important to know about them. She said it saved my father more than once. I had asked who my father was. She wouldn't reply.

"Good. This job will suit you perfectly, then." I nod, still not quite sure what he was talking about. "Oh, by the way, you can call me Silverpaw." I nod.

Shadestar stalked back up to us. "Snowfall agrees its time for her to take on an apprentice, and there are no other kits in the clan. I'm calling a clan meeting, now."

With that he padded away towards a big rock jutting out of the ground. He leapt onto it on powerful hind legs. His yowl echoed through the clearing. "All cats old enough to chase a rabbit gather here for a clan meeting!"

I follow the cats to sit down in front of him, still wondering what was going on. A snowy white she cat jumped up beside our leader. She stepped forward.

"As some of you know, I need to take on an apprentice." She glanced at Shadestar, who nodded. "Cats of Windclan," She started, "As you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who shows…"

She hesitated, her gaze coming to rest on me. Her eyes told me she knew what I'd been through. "Strength and Bravery. Your next medicine cat will be…" She paused.

I then realized why all the cats had such funny names. "Birchpaw." I like that name. I knew it was my new one. But what was a medicine cat?

Shadestar gestured for me to step forward. I did. "Birchpaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Snowfall?" _I do, _he mouthed. "I d-do." I breathed, realizing the enormity of what I was doing.

The white she-cat who I had guessed by now was Snowfall spoke up again. "Then at the half moon, you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by Starclan before the other medicine cats." Shadestar mewed, "The good wishes of all of Windclan go with you."

Snowfall leans forwards to touch noses with me. I hesitate. The last person I ever touched noses with was mother. But what else could I do? I leant forward to touch noses with her.


	3. Chapter 2

The half moon was drawing nearer and nearer, close and closer. It was, in fact that night.

"Hey, kittypet!" yowled a voice. Nightpaw. I ignored her and kept walking. "You been crying about your kittypet mother? I bet she left you for a two-leg!"

Anger flared in my chest. They were wrong. My mother was a brave cat, and she wouldn't have gone near a twoleg. I grit my teeth. "She was taken by a hawk!"

I spin around and leap on top of Nightpaw. She jumped out of the way, expecting my attack. I stumble, and she jumps onto my back, pinning me down.

Dawnpaw and Redpaw laugh. But it wasn't a kind laugh, or a friendly laugh. Of course Nightpaw beat me. She always does. All I have are basic fighting moves. She's almost a warrior. "Yeah, right. Sure she was." She scoffs.

Then Snowfall pads out of her den. She runs over. "Let go of him!" Nightpaw digs her claws in menacingly. It's all I can do not to yowl out.

Suddenly I wish I had friends in the clan. The only cats that're even a little kind to me are Snowfall and Silverpaw, but Silverpaw doesn't like to have too many friends.

Redpaw spits at Snowfalls feet. Dawnpaw snorts in amusement. All I can do is brace myself for Nightpaws real attack to begin.

"I'll talk to your mentors. You'll all be searching the elders for ticks."

At that Nightpaw quickly gets off of me, padding after Snowfall, obviously trying to get Snowfall to change her mind. It works with all the warriors. But not Snowfall, I think proudly.

Snowfall waves her off in annoyance and calls to me, "Come and get your travelling herbs, Birchpaw! Time to go!" Nightpaw stalks past me, scowling at my smug expression. "I wont forget this." She mutters before striding back to the apprentice den.

Redpaw and Dawnpaw follow suit. I run over to gobble up my travelling herbs, before following Snowfall hurriedly.

I feel excited on what the journey meant for us. But it was not at all what I had expected. Nothing exciting happened, and before I knew it we were at the Moonpool. We sat in front of it. I looked to Snowfall.

Suddenly she spoke. "Birchpaw, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of Starclan as a medicine cat?"

Maybe this is my destiny. "It is." I reply. She nods. "Then come forward." I pad over to sit beside her.

"Warriors of Starclan, I present you with this apprentice. He has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant him your wisdom and insight so that he may understand your ways and heal his clan in accorda-"

Suddenly a loud hiss interrupted her words. A wave rose up in the pool, splashing me with its water. The hisses grew louder and louder, and growls joined the chorus.

Then a deep, gravelly voice spoke above all others. "He is not worthy of the path of a medicine cat, nor is he worthy of the path of a warrior!" I cowered back, confused and frightened. Did this normally happen?

I looked to Snowfall but my own expressions were clearly reflected in her face. What was going on? "You shall drive him out of the clans, where he shall find a new life, far, far away!"

We were both speechless for a moment. Then Snowfall turned to me. "Starclan knows best..." She muttered before growling. "Get out! Get out now! Starclan's will is mine!"

And at that moment I knew the clans weren't right for me. This wasn't the Snowfall I knew. I admired the clan ways, but I knew now it wasn't right. I had to leave. These Starclan cats weren't the ancestors I wanted.

If things had been different I would have stayed. I wanted to wail from the unfairness if it all. But all I did was turn tail and flee. I was left alone. Again.


	4. Chapter 3

As soon as I started to run the forest around me fell silent. Not a breath of wind stirred the air. But I didn't look back, not even when I felt Snowfall's green gaze burning into my fur.

"Birchpaw!" I ran harder. That wasn't my name anymore. It was the name the clans had given me, and I wasn't a clan cat anymore. "Birchpaw!"

A cat jumped into my path. I skidded to a stop, but not in time. I gave a small yelp as I crashed into the cat.

But I didn't crash into the cat. I went right through her. I gasped as an icy shock chilled my fur, right to the bone. I turned around.

"Who are you?" I whispered. The cat had a white pelt. But stars seemed to be caught in her fur, making it glitter with light.

"I am Icebreeze." She told me. Her blue eyes bored into mine. "Birchpaw, you must listen." I blinked. "My name's not Birchpaw anymore. I'm Monty."

She stares at me for a while. "Very well, _Monty_. I came to warn you of a danger. The dark fore-" She disappeared. I spun around in confusion. "Where are you? Where'd you go?"

A hiss startled me as a black cat came slinking out of the shadows. "What are you doing on Shadowclan territory?" He growled. "I-I was heading back to camp from the moon pool."

His nose wrinkled in disgust. "Your camp is that way, mouse-brain! What does Windclan teach its apprentices these days?" He flicked his tail in the opposite direction in which I was heading. I dipped my head gratefully, heading in that direction.

"Not so fast!" He leaped beside me. "I'm escorting you back to camp. How do I know I can trust you, and you're not a Windclan spy?" _Uh oh,_ I thought. He padded along beside me, taking me back to camp.

My thoughts were whirring as we trudged back to that place that had served as my home for half a moon. How was I going to make my escape? We paused at the border. "I know my way back from here." I said, and start to make my way in the direction of camp.

"No, I'm coming with you. I have to make sure you go all the way back to camp." I gritted my teeth in frustration. Now I only had one choice. I ran.

The tom was fast, but he wasn't a Windclan cat. I had lived my whole life on a moor. Running was the only thing I was good at. If he caught me though, I was surely dead.

I didn't dare risk a glance over my shoulder. I knew I was slowly pulling away from him. I pressed myself further. I was tiring, but the tom, I could tell, was slowing down quickly. His pawsteps were slowing.

Mine were still thrumming against the grassy earth.

A yowl suddenly rang across the moor. "Intruders!" _Uh oh_. Loud pawsteps were beating against the coarse grass behind me.

I turned towards two-leg place. It was the only place I could think to go right now. I really didn't see what was so bad about it. It was just two-legs, after all.

A strong set of paws knocked me to the ground. Another pair pinned me down. "Silverpaw!" I meowed. The cat that had pinned me down surveyed me coolly. "It's Silverflash now." He mewed.

I looked to the cat that owned the strong paws. "Nightpaw?" I said uncertainly. "Nightstorm now, rogue." She growled, glancing towards the place I was heading.

"Twolegplace? Always knew you were a soft kittypet at heart." She glanced towards Silverflash.

"You finish him. I don't have time for mangy mouse-brains like him." Silverflash nodded, turning towards me as Nightstorm stalked off to the Shadowclan tom.

He lets me go. "Snowfall told us what happened. Now run. And never come back. Not to the clans. Not to the forest."

I nodded, and jumped to my feet, once again turning tail and fleeing towards twolegplace.

The twolegplace loomed infront of me. A nearby twoleg den caught my eye. It had a square of grass that was about as big as the Windclan camp, surrounded by branches sticking out of the ground. The ground I was standing on was smooth and unnatural, and I was eager to stand on grass again.

I padded up to the strange white branches. They were perfectly smooth, not like the rough bark of the forests. They were like slim rectangular branches, connected together neatly. I shuddered. _Twolegs are weird! _

Ducking under the sticks, I started with surprise. The grass was so soft, not like the rough, coarse grass of the moor. I sunk to my paws in it, relishing the softness.

Suddenly an angry hiss woke me to my senses. "Who are you? And what are you doing on my territory?" I spun around.

There stood a cat with a sleek black pelt. He was very fat, and definitely not like any wild cat I'd ever seen. He had to be a kittypet.

"I can go wherever I want, thanks!" I snapped. The cat's eyes widened slightly. "You're a wild cat, aren't you? Are you from one of those clans?"

I shook my head bitterly. "I'm a wild cat, but not a clan cat. Not any more, at least."

The cat tilted his head to the side. "So… Why don't you just get some nice, cozy housefolk and settle into one of these houses along here. There are plenty of folk who'd take you in; you just have to look a little hungry and a bit cute for a while."

I tilted my head. "Housefolk?" The kittypet gave an impatient sigh. "I believe you wild cats call them twolegs."

But I was shaking my head before he even finished talking. "No way! Become a kittypet?" _That would make Nightstorm right after everything! _The cat shrugged. "Well, suit yourself." He plodded off, seemingly forgetting I was trespassing. _Kittypets._

Suddenly the idea seemed a little promising. I'd never seen a twoleg up close, but they really couldn't be all that bad, could they?

"Hey, wait!" I called after the kittypet. He stopped and turned around. "What?" I hesitated. "What if I did want to be a kittypet? Could you help me?"

The tom nodded, happily. "Of course." He broke into a purr. "Welcome to the neighbourhood! My name's Coal."

**A/N: So, what did you think of it? I know it's a bit short, but it's been a very busy week and I haven't had much time to upload. And thanks to all those people who have made it this far! I know it really sucks, but, you know :P I don't have much time to improve or edit, and I realise now i shouldnt have spent all this time building up to the climax! :(  
**

**Swanlightrulz: Yes Birchpaw is Monty :P **

**Also, I know this story is starting to steer off the path of warriors, but don't worry! I have an idea in mind- don't forget Icebreeze!**

**And for anyone else, if you have any tips or suggestions for my story, please mention it in the reviews! Thanks! -Acornstorm**


End file.
